Ling Tosite Sigure Project 1: ABNORMALIZE
by RyouAkuma
Summary: Kemunculan lubang hitam misterius menjelang lomba membuat Akademi Samezuka dilanda kepanikan. Para peserta dan panitia lomba tertelan lubang hitam itu. Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin yang selamat dari kejadian tersebut justru terlibat dalam sebuah kasus rumit di masa depan yang menyangkut keselamatan umat manusia, termasuk orang-orang yang sebelumnya tertelan lubang hitam misterius.


**A/N: ****Untuk challenge di sebuah grup di Facebook, Ways for Liberation, fanfic ini dibuat. Terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu Ling Tosite Sigure. MAAF YA KALO JADINYA ANEH... TwT. Konsep aneh yang merupakan perpaduan unsur Jepang tradisional dan modern, yang rencananya dibuat mini-multichapter. AU, typo(s) (maybe), OOC, agak gaje. Next chapter, (maybe) more gore scene, hehe. Rate M for sensitive content and story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Free! by KyoAni and Vocaloid by YAMAHA and the developers.**

* * *

**ABNORMALIZE  
**

* * *

_Manusia itu terbuat dari apa?_

_Darah? Daging? Tulang belulang? Susunan zat kimia yang rumit?_

_Ya. Tapi, apa yang membuat semua itu bergerak?_

_Nyawa._

_Nyawa yang menggerakkan tubuh yang tersusun kompleks tersebut._

_Nyawa yang dibekali dua potensi: akal dan nafsu._

_Dua potensi, satu tubuh, satu nyawa, menciptakan kompleksitas hidup yang rumit, yang penuh dengan tautologi dan kontradiksi, paradoksal, dan berbagai fenomena di dunia._

_Siapa yang paling unggul? Yaitu mereka yang berhasil memanfaatkan apa yang mereka punya dengan baik._

_Tetapi, ada saja manusia yang menyia-nyiakan potensi akal, sehingga mereka hanya mengandalkan ego dan hawa nafsu belaka._

_Manusia... makhluk hidup teraneh di dunia ini._

* * *

Kota Iwatobi, Juli 2013

Turnamen renang antar SMA dan sederajat se-region Iwatobi dimulai, dan bertempat di kolam renang _indoor_ Akademi Samezuka. Tim renang dari SMA Iwatobi yang baru selesai melakukan pendaftaran ulang bertemu dengan tim renang dari Akademi Samezuka.

"Kita bertemu di kompetisi, Haruka," seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang mengenakan seragam tim renang Akademi Samezuka menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bersurai hitam malam yang mengenakan seragam tim renang SMA Iwatobi, yang disebut Haruka.

Haruka hanya menatap pemuda bersurai merah marun itu dengan tatapan biasa, tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi khusus. "Ya, Rin. Aku yakin, kemampuanmu kini jauh lebih baik."

Pemuda bernama Rin itu tampak tersinggung mendengar omongan Haruka. Ia mencengkeram kerah jaket Haruka dengan kasar. "Jangan mengejekku! Tentu saja aku pasti jauh lebih baik darimu sekarang ini!"

Haruka hanya diam, membalas ucapan Rin dengan tatapan datar. Bola mata merah menyala milik Rin beradu dengan bola mata biru dingin milik Haruka. Paradoks antara dua tatapan itu membuat keheningan di antara mereka. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, walau hanya satu huruf saja.

"Haru!"

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan tersebut. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau zaitun menghampiri dua pemuda yang sedang berseteru tersebut. Bola mata zamrudnya menatap Haruka dan Rin bergantian, dan mulai menangkap ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Makoto," Haruka akhirnya berbicara, menatap pemuda berambut hijau zaitun yang disebutnya Makoto.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau sedang berseteru dengan Rin," Makoto hanya berkata ringan sembari memberikan seulas senyum tipis. Lalu, ia menatap Rin. "Hai, Rin."

"Tak perlu beramah-tamah denganku," sahut Rin ketus. Sikap arogannya semenjak kepulangannya dari Australia tidak berubah.

Makoto menghela nafas pelan, lalu menggamit tangan Haruka. "Ayo, Haru. Kita temui yang la..."

"HARU-CHAN! MAKO-CHAN!"

Teriakan panik seorang pemuda berambut pirang mengejutkan mereka. Dia bertubuh mungil, dan berlari-lari menghampiri Haruka dan Makoto dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Ada apa, Nagisa?" Tanya Makoto pada pemuda mungil tersebut.

Pemuda bernama Nagisa itu mengatur nafasnya selama beberapa detik, lalu berkata kepada Makoto. "Ada sesuatu yang aneh... di kolam renang."

"Hal aneh apa?" Makoto mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti. Sementara Haruka dan Rin hanya menatap Nagisa heran.

"Semacam lubang... lubang hitam...," kata Nagisa lagi, sambil menunjuk ke arah kolam renang.

Benar, ada lubang hitam besar yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di atas kolam renang. Mata ketiga pemuda itu terbelalak seketika, apalagi setelah sekumpulan tali berwarna hijau _teal _sepanjang dua puluh meter keluar dari lubang tersebut dan mengincar seluruh peserta dan panitia lomba.

Kepanikan terjadi di area kolam renang. Rombongan tim renang SMA Iwatobi yang lain menghampiri Haruka, Makoto, dan Nagisa yang panik di tempat.

"Kita harus kabur dari sini!" seru seorang pemuda berkacamata yang langsung menyeret Nagisa. "Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, ayo kita pergi!"

"Tu... tunggu... REI! AWAS! DI BELAKANGMU!"

Terlambat. Meski Makoto dan Haruka sudah memperingatkan, pemuda bernama Rei itu dililit salah satu tali bersama dengan Nagisa. Mereka menjerit minta tolong, namun mereka terlanjur diseret memasuki lubang hitam tersebut.

"NAGISA! REI!" jerit Haruka. Semburat kepanikan kini tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Makoto menyeret Haruka dengan cepat. "Kita harus cari Gou dan Ama-_chan_-_sensei_, sebelum mereka tertelan juga!"

Rin yang merasa tidak dihiraukan terkejut mendengar Makoto menyebut Gou, adiknya. Ia pun mengekori langkah Makoto dan Haruka dengan cepat, menyusuri koridor yang tampak seperti lautan manusia. Semua area kolam renang kacau balau; kaca pecah berserakan di sana-sini, beberapa terinjak pengunjung yang tak peduli kaki mereka terluka karena menginjak pecahan kaca tersebut. Properti klub renang Akademi Samezuka rusak parah akibat serangan tali-tali misterius tersebut. Rin, Makoto, dan Haruka menginjak beling dan membuat kaki mereka banyak mengeluarkan darah. Namun, mereka tak punya waktu banyak untuk mengurus luka-luka mereka. Ada orang-orang yang perlu mereka selamatkan.

Tepat di dekat pintu masuk, mereka melihat dua perempuan yang mereka yakini sebagai Gou dan Ama-chan-sensei. Tapi terlambat, mereka terjerat tali-tali aneh tersebut dan diseret menuju lubang hitam.

Rin yang paling kaget, sontak meneriakkan nama adiknya. "GOOOUUUUU!"

"ONII-CHAAAAANNNNN!" jerit gadis bernama Gou itu, sebelum akhirnya ditelan oleh lubang hitam bersama Ama-_chan_-_sensei_ dan penghuni area kolam renang lainnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, mereka langsung berlari menghindari serangan tali-tali tersebut. Mereka bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi dan mengamati suasana di tempat kejadian perkara. Lubang hitam itu perlahan mengecil dan menghilang beserta tali-tali misterius tersebut, meninggalkan tiga pemuda yang tersisa dalam keadaan yang kacau balau.

* * *

_Ada hal yang melampaui panca indera._

_Terkesan tak logis, namun benar adanya._

_Itulah hal gaib, hal yang melampaui pikiran manusia biasa._

_Selama manusia tak percaya_

_Hal-hal gaib dianggap ilusi belaka_

_Tapi, jika kamu percaya_

_Kau bisa terhubung dengan dunia gaib secara nyata._

* * *

"Gou...," Rin tertunduk, air matanya meleleh. Ia tak bisa menyelamatkan adiknya. Kalau saja ia bisa lebih cepat, tentu Gou akan selamat. Ia sibuk mengoleskan larutan _iodine _dari kotak P3K milik klub renang Samezuka ke telapak kakinya yang terluka.

"Semuanya... lenyap," gumam Haruka lirih sembari membalut kakinya yang terluka terkena pecahan kaca dengan kapas dan kain kasa seadanya.

"Hanya kita yang tersisa," Makoto menghela nafas berat, sembari mengikat perban yang membalut lukanya. "Kita harus lebih waspada. Aku takut, lubang hitam itu muncul lagi entah ka..."

Belum sempat Makoto meneruskan ucapannya, seberkas sinar muncul di hadapan mereka. Cahaya tersebut membuat pandangan mereka kabur, namun cahaya itu memudar secara perlahan dan menampakkan sosok anak –yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan- berkimono.

"Wahai manusia yang selamat dari jeratan lubang hitam," anak itu mulai bersuara. "Hanya ada tiga yang selamat, ya. Tak apa. Yang penting, ada yang bisa kumintai bantuan."

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Rin, merinding menatap anak itu.

"Utatane... Piko," jawab anak itu. "Tapi dibilang nama asli bisa, nama palsu juga bisa."

Ketiga pemuda itu saling berpandangan, heran. Mana yang benar? Asli atau palsu?

"Kenapa bisa disebut palsu?" tanya Haruka pada Piko.

"Karena aslinya, aku adalah 'benda', bukan makhluk hidup seperti kalian," jawab Piko. "Aku butuh bantuan kalian."

"Bantuan?" Makoto heran, begitu pula dengan Haruka dan Rin.

Piko tersenyum misterius. "Mari kita pergi ke masa di mana harga manusia tak ada artinya di mata sang Putri Iblis."

_SYUUUTTT!_ Piko membawa ketiga pemuda itu bersamanya, membawa mereka melintasi dimensi dan waktu lain di bumi.

* * *

_Ilmu bukan untuk dikuasai_

_Ilmu bukan untuk menguasai_

_Namun, mengapa masih ada yang terjerat dalam jebakan para manusia serakah_

_Yang mengatasnamakan ilmu pengetahuan 'tuk kuasai umat manusia?_

_Entahlah._

_Tapi, percayalah, kalau kau mau memperbaiki diri, derajat manusia takkan direndahkan kelaliman._

* * *

Tokyo, 2243, di sebuah sudut ruangan bawah tanah kota...

"Piko-_san_, cepatlah! Kumohon cepat datang!" seorang pria berambut ungu panjang bak samurai dan berkimono berwarna senada menatap gemas kotak usang yang dihiasi ukiran ala _ukiyo-e_ di tangannya.

"Sabarlah, Gakupo," seorang pria bersurai biru tua yang berwujud setengah manusia dan setengah kucing bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menenangkan pria ungu yang bernama Gakupo tersebut. "Kita 'kan sudah meminta tolong, dan Piko-san bersedia mengabulkannya."

"Apa yang dikatakan Kaito itu benar, Gakupo," seorang pria dewasa berkacamata yang memakai jas laboratorium mengamini perkataan pemuda kucing yang disebutnya Kaito itu. "Piko-_san_ bukan _tsukumogami_ sembarangan. Dia termasuk _tsukumogami_ hebat yang bisa selamat di abad super canggih ini. Salah satu dari dua _tsukumogami_ yang selamat dari kelaliman pemerintah yang menghancurkan situs-situs religius di Jepang. Pemerintah yang mulai mendewakan teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan sehingga apa yang tak mampu ditangkap nalar manusia awam ditolak mentah-mentah."

"Ya, ya, Kiyoteru-_sensei_," Gakupo memandang risih pria berkacamata bernama Kiyoteru tersebut. "Kau terlalu banyak berceramah, dan inilah yang kesekian kalinya kau mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Jangan begitu, Gakupo. Perkataan Kiyoteru-_sensei_ memang benar, kok," Kaito tertawa kecil. Sejurus kemudian, ia menatap kotak yang dipegang Gakupo. "Gakupo, kotaknya mulai bersinar!"

Benar. Kotak usang itu mulai bergerak-gerak dan bersinar, lalu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Piko keluar dari kotak tersebut diikuti tiga pemuda asing –yang tak lain adalah Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin. Mereka kelua dari kotak tersebut dengan wajah lelah.

"Hah... hah... perjalanan yang aneh...," Makoto mengatur nafasnya dan mengelus keningnya yang dipenuhi butir-butir keringat. "...dan bikin merinding..."

"Tempat apa ini?" Haruka menatap sekeliling. Ruangan dengan dinding dilapisi baja putih, dengan sofa abu-abu dan meja kaca mengkilap, juga tiga pria –Gakupo, Kaito, dan Kiyoteru- yang menatap mereka keheranan bercampur kaget. "Kalian siapa?"

"Ka... kalian sendiri juga?" Kaito balik bertanya, gugup. Ekor panjangnya bergoyang-goyang panik.

"Maaf kalau mengejutkan," Piko menghela nafas. "Aku membawa tiga pemuda dari masa lalu yang selamat dari kemunculan lubang hitam."

"Lagi-lagi lubang hitam... eh! Tunggu! Masa lalu?" Kiyoteru bertaya memastikan.

"Ya. Melalui arus waktu yang berbeda di bumi," jawab Piko. "Jauh di masa lalu, tragedi itu terulang. Hanya mereka yang selamat."

Sementara itu, Makoto, Haruka, dan Rin berdiskusi.

"Masa lalu? Jangan-jangan kita dilempar ke masa depan?" Makoto terlihat panik.

"Sepertinya," jawab Haruka pendek.

"Kondisi di sini, meskipun sedikit aneh dan kumuh, tapi jauh lebih futuristik dibanding kondisi di masa kita hidup," timpal Rin.

"Gawat kalau kita betulan dilempar ke masa depan. GIMANA CARANYA KITA BISA PULANG?!" Makoto semakin panik dan mulai menggigil ketakutan.

Piko rupanya mendengar ucapan panik Makoto. Ia berkata, "Kalian bisa pulang setelah misi kalian berhasil."

"Misi?" Makoto tidak mengerti.

"Membawa semua orang yang terseret lubang hitam kembali ke tempat asal mereka," jawab Piko. "Semua orang yang ada di masa kalian hidup diseret ke masa ini untuk menjadi 'binatang' bagi si Putri Iblis."

"Di sini," Gakupo angkat bicara, "adalah masa di mana harga manusia sangat rendah dan murah. Mereka dijadikan budak ilmu pengetahuan dan mainan diktator."

"Budak? Ma... mainan?" Haruka menatap Gakupo, tidak percaya.

Kiyoteru memperjelas perkataan Gakupo. "Kemajuan IPTEK, mungkin, di masa kalian, adalah hal yang didambakan. Tapi, manusia yang terlalu terobsesi dengan IPTEK tersebut akan kehilangan akal sehat, dan akhirnya diperbudak oleh IPTEK itu sendiri. Dan para oknum tak bertanggung jawab memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membuat umat manusia semakin terpuruk, demi tujuan mereka."

"Tujuan apa itu?" tanya Rin penasaran.

Kali ini, giliran Kaito yang menjawab. "_Armageddon_."

"Mereka menghancurkan manusia –yang dianggap tak berguna- untuk menciptakan tatanan dunia baru yang mereka inginkan. _New World Order_. Dunia yang mendewakan materi dan teknologi, sehingga apa yang tidak mereka ketahui, tak akan pernah disadari oleh mereka untuk selamanya. Nilai-nilai kemanusiaan, moral, etika, budi pekerti luhur, dan segala hal yang meninggikan martabat manusia, akan lenyap oleh ego, nafsu duniawi, dan ambisi tidak sehat," jelas Piko.

"Piko-_san_," Haruka angkat bicara. "Apa yang tidak diketahui itu maksudnya... sesuatu yang tidak terjangkau oleh pemikiran manusia?"

"Ya. Bagi mereka yang tidak menyadarinya, dunia hanya sebatas apa yang mereka tangkap saja melalui panca indera, pengalaman, dan logika yang sempit. Bagi mereka, dunia ini sangat kecil. Namun, dunia ini tidak sesempit itu, dan tidak hanya ada satu."

Hening sesaat.

"Nama kalian?" Piko bertanya pelan pada Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin.

"Haruka Nanase."

"Makoto Tachibana."

"Rin Matsuoka."

"Nama yang bagus... tapi terdengar seperti nama gadis. Hihihihi...," Piko terkikik geli, yang hanya bisa membuat ketiga orang itu _sweatdropped._

"Daripada memikirkan itu," Kaito menyela. "Kalian butuh baju yang pas."

Ketiga cowok atletis itu melongo, lalu menatap kondisi tubuh masing-masing yang hanya dibalut jaket tim renang dan celana renang. Memang, di masa depan, apalagi jika pergi ke tempat keramaian seperti pusat perbelanjaan, tak pantas memakai pakaian demikian.

"Hehehe... Pakai ini," Kiyoteru terkekeh sembari menyerahkan tiga alat yang berbentuk seperti ponsel lipat kepada mereka. "Alat ini adalah _I-Costume_, bisa mengganti setelan pakaian di saat darurat. Tekan menu, lalu pilih baju yang diinginkan."

Ketiga pemuda itu manggut-manggut dan mengikuti instruksi Kiyoteru. Haruka memilih baju semi-_armor_ berwarna hitam, biru, dan putih metalik. Makoto memilih pakaian kasual yang terdiri dari topi hijau-hitam, jaket hijau-hitam, t-shirt putih, dan celama _jeans _abu-abu tua, dan Rin memilih setelan _long coat_ hitam dengan uliran merah laser dan celana panjang hitam.

"Nah, kalau begini, bisa berbaur dengan penduduk sini, _nyaaaannn_...," Kaito tampak senang dan memasang mode '_naughty-cat_' andalannya.

"Kucing genit," sindir Gakupo pada pemuda itu.

Tersinggung, Kaito menatap tajam Gakupo. "Terus, kau mau disebut apa, _Hennasu_?"

"Heh...," Gakupo memasang tampang narsis. "Panggil aku '_Samurai Tampan di Abad Modern_'!"

Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin hanya bengong. _Mereka lagi nyoba _stand up comedy_, ya?_

"Nggak ada cocok-cocoknya!" komentar Kaito sambil memeleletkan lidahnya sejenak.

"Daripada kau! Kucing berbadan macho sepertimu bikin horor, tahu!"

Kiyoteru yang tenang-tenang saja pun menghampiri tiga pemuda yang sedang bengong bak sapi ompong. "Daripada lihat mereka bertengkar, akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Ehm, sebelumnya, maaf kalau kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kiyoteru Hiyama. Lalu, Utatane Piko. Kalian pasti sudah tahu namanya sebelumnya, bukan?" tanya Kiyoteru sambil menunjuk Piko.

"Iya, Kiyoteru-_san_," jawab Makoto. Haruka dan Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, lalu yang berambut ungu itu Gakupo Kamui. Dan yang bertelinga kucing itu Kaito Shion," tambah Kiyoteru. Ia pun melangkah bersama Piko, lalu menoleh ke arah Makoto, Haruka, dan Rin. "Ayo, kita jalan."

Mereka pun menurut, mengikuti langkah Kiyoteru dan Piko yang menelusuri sebuah koridor dan akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu besar yang terbuat dari baja titanium. Kiyoteru mendekati sebuah layar kecil yang terdapat di sisi kiri pintu tersebut dan mengetikkan sebaris kode. Pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan dengan ratusan layar LCD dan keyboard berbasis _touch screen_. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah tabung kaca berisi sesosok laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin. Dia telanjang dan tangannya digantung oleh rantai yang terikat pada penyangga dari aluminium. Puluhan untai kabel beraneka bentuk, ukuran, dan warna terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna bunga sakura sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Matanya terpejam rapat.

"Inilah salah satu robot khusus yang sedang kukembangkan. Nama aslinya VY2-66. Tapi untuk memudahkan pengucapan, aku memberinya _sort code_ Yuuma," Kiyoteru menunjuk lelaki yang berada di dalam tabung. "Dia berbeda dengan robot lainnya, karena dia merupakan integrasi antara robotika dan kekuatan spiritual."

"Heh? Bagaimana bisa?" Makoto dan Rin terlonjak kaget, sedangkan Haruka hanya mengangkat alis.

Piko tersenyum kecil. "Dua hal tersebut kalau dikombinasikan mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi benar adanya. Keberadaan roh, tidak pernah diketahui manusia. Roh adalah misteri yang nyata tapi belum bisa dijabarkan secara ilmiah. Roh bisa menetap di mana saja, termasuk benda mati. Roh yang terdapat dalam benda mati itu yang kita sebut sebagai _tsukumogami_. Selain merupakan _sort code_, nama Yuuma sendiri adalah nama samaran untuk _tsukumogami_ berwujud _katana_ yang tersimpan di salah satu museum di Kyoto yang menyimpan banyak _tsukumogami_. Sekarang, museum tersebut dihancurkan pemerintah dan hanya Yuuma satu-satunya _tsukumogami_ dari sana yang selamat. Yuuma kubelah menjadi 66 bagian dan kusimpan ke dalam robot ini."

"Karena dalam robot ini terdapat _tsukumogami_, VY2-66 bisa bergerak tanpa bantuan sumber daya khusus," tambah Kiyoteru. "Perlu kalian ketahui, Piko-san juga termasuk _tsukumogami _yang awalnya kukembangkan secara tidak sengaja. Awalnya, Piko dan Yuuma kubuat untuk melindungi dua _tsukumogami_ yang selamat di Jepang. Piko sendiri adalah robot yang kutanamkan _heigushi, _yang kuselamatkan dari kasus penghancuran paksa kuil Meiji oleh pemerintah."

"Kuil dihancurkan paksa? Keterlaluan sekali," komentar Rin.

"Begitulah. Sistem pemerintahan ini menghapuskan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan spiritual, termasuk agama. Agama dianggap penghalang bagi kemajuan negara, meskipun itu semua adalah kedok para kaum diktator yang kini menguasai pemerintahan."

"Aku teringat Lenin dan Stalin," desis Haruka.

"Ya. Cara-cara pemerintahan dua tokoh mengerikan tersebut terjadi lagi di sini, hanya keberadaannya tidak diketahui khalayak ramai."

"Mereka menghalalkan segala cara, termasuk menyalahgunakan teknologi dan menjadikan manusia sebagai anjing-anjing mereka," sahut Piko. "Kalian tidak ingin teman-teman kalian celaka, bukan?"

Haruka, Makoto, dan Rin tercekat. Mereka khawatir orang-orang terdekat mereka, yang diseret ke masa ini, menjadi korban kelaliman para diktator dan ambisi mengerikan mereka. Mereka tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Kalau begitu," Kiyoteru menatap mereka, serius, "kita kerahkan kemampuan kita untuk membela yang benar dan mengembalikan kehormatan manusia seperti sedia kala."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Omake:

Tsukumogami: Benda yang dalam waktu lama menjadi hidup atau memiliki roh.

Ukiyo-e: nama suatu daerah yang terkenal dengan seni ukiran kayu tradisional.

Lenin dan Stalin: Dua tokoh komunis asal Uni Soviet (Rusia) yang terkenal dengan cara pemerintahannya yang mengerikan. Jutaan umat manusia tewas semasa mereka memerintah, bahkan pada masa pemerintahan Stalin dua juta wanita diperkosa secara keji.

Hennasu: singkatan dari hentai (mesum, porno) dan nasu (terung). Terung merupakan _character item_ Gakupo.

Heigushi: semacam benda sihir yang dipasang pada balok bubungan sebuah bangunan (biasanya yang terkenal, seperti kuil) yang dibuat untuk melindungi penghuninya dari marabahaya.


End file.
